KH: Chi
by Macose Brok
Summary: Formerly hidden in the depths of the heart, darkness turns to chaos and begins to spread across the World. To halt the advancing darkness, those who desire light forge Keyblades in the image of the X-blade and set out on an adventure across the World.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it is owned by Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the World disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost World. It's the World we live in now."**

 **What shape appears in your Heart?**

 **Let's start your story.**

A black-haired person wearing a black and red jacket opening their eyes in surprise. They were on a platform that sported a heart design. Around the heart was six animal heads. A Unicorn, a snake, a bear, a fox, a leopard, and a goat. Wondering where they were, they heard a loud, booming, echoing voice speak.

 **What appearance takes the heart that guides you?**

The person walked over to the leopard face, representing the Union, Leopardus.

Dark shadows began moving from the edges of the platform to the person as they reacted with a surprised look on their face. The shadows cover the platform and form an orb of darkness around the person to swallow them. Suddenly, a light shines within the orb of darkness. The person is revealed to be holding a key-shaped object. The darkness has completely vanished for now.

 **Keyblade... The power of Light that drives away Darkness.**

Light suddenly comes forth from the keyblade, bathing the person in light.


	2. Daybreak Town Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it is owned by Tetsuya Nomura. I don't own Destati, it is owned by**  
 **Yoko Shimomura.**

* * *

 **Daybreak Town Part 1**

Suddenly, the light slowly faded and the person was able to see that they were in a fountain plaza. Even more abruptly, the skies darkened and a gigantic dark portal opened in front of the person, and out of the portal, came a giant dark being, called a Darkside. The person summons their Keyblade, Starlight, and prepares to battle the Darkside, despite the fact that they were never taught how to fight in the first place.

The person charges blindly at the Darkside, prompting the Darkside to swipe the person, knocking them off their feet. The Darkside takes step-after-step slowly slumbering towards where the person lays on the ground, not making an effort to stand up. The Darkside prepares to swipe at the person, but before it can do so, a slash of light appeared and the Darkside was knocked back a bit.

The cause of the slash of light, was a mysterious figure wearing light robes and a Leopard mask. The Darkside somehow manages to slide backwards back into the portal of darkness, attempting to retreat. However, before the dark portal could close, the masked figure jumps into the portal after it. The portal dissipated and instantly the skies brighten up.

Relieved, the person stands up and dismisses their Keyblade.

"Well, I think that's enough for starters.",said a voice behind the person

Surprised, the person turns around and sees a short cat standing upright, wearing a white cape, and carrying a pink pouch with a star in the center, like a necklace.

"But, uh, this may be tougher than I thought.",said the cat,"You may still be confused, but I'm sorry, I'll go ahead."

The cat suddenly does a little hop and leans left to right for no discernable reason.

"You, who sought Light out, were chosen as a "Keyblade Wielder".",said the cat, shifting it's wieght on one foot for a split second before shifting to the other foot, continuously,"The Keyblade is the power of the Light's Heart. This World is currently being covered by Darkness."

Still balancing it's weight for no apparent reason, the cat continues,"You must drive darkness away with the Keyblade, gather Light and protect the Worlds."

The cat pauses before continuing on,"I'm sorry, are you keeping up with me? Those dark creatures back there, they are called "Heartless". The beings from Darkness, the Heartless, seek out Hearts and plunge the Worlds into Darkness. The only thing that can oppose them is the Keyblade. That's why you need to protect the Worlds from the Heartless with the Keyblade."

The cat pauses to gasp for breath after its long-winded explanation, then does another little hop for no reason.

"Did you get it so far?",asked the strange cat

The person nods in response.

"Well then, I'm under orders from that person _ **(not the one right in front of it)**_... to take care of novice Keyblade Wielders such as you. My name is Chirithy.",said Chirithy, finally introducing itself,"From now on I'll be by your side teaching you lots of stuff. You can count on me."

Chirithy walks closer to the person and offers its hand for them to shake, to which the person accepts.

"Well, it would be great if you could do it. Uh, about your Keyblade... It is still in an incomplete state, just like you. It needs "something" to draw its power. These "somethings" are Cards called "Fragments".",explained Chirithy,"Oh! There's one lying down there. Pick it up."

The person turns around and sees a cards covered in yellowish white sparkles lying on the ground next to the fountain. The person then turns back to Chirithy, who says,"Hmmm, I guess you'll become confused if I explain too much in one go. Since I'm tired too _ **(from talking so much)**_ , let's continue later."

Chirithy waves at the person _ **(yet to be named)**_ and jumps, vanishing in a puff of smoke. The person turns around and walks over to the Fragment and reaches down to pick it up, when suddenly, a white round figure with a pink nose, and a red pom attached to its head, rushed at the Fragment and picked it up before the person could.

"Kupo? First come first served, kupo. This belongs to the Moogles, kupo.",said the Greedy Moogle,"It seems you need this card, kupo. I have lots of these cards, you know, kupo? I can share them with you, but it won't be for free, kupo. Life isn't a walk in the park, kupo. But... since you might become a regular costumer, I'll give only this one as a free sample, kupo. This is called prior investment, kupo."

The Moogle hands the Fragment to the person, who takes it. The Fragment vanishes into the person, who feels a slight power boost. The Moogle then wanders off. Suddenly, small humanoid ants appeared in front of the person, who summons Starlight and slashes at them, defeating them.

Suddenly, a blue portal opens and the masked figure walks through before it vanishes.

"So you were able to draw the Keyblade's power.",said the Masked Figure,"You should be able to defeat weak Heartless with it. But, in order to defeat powerful Heartless..."

Suddenly, the skies grew dark as a dark portal opened again, behind the person, who turns around and sees another Darkside come forth from it.

"You need to combine your strength with those who have the same will and follow the same path as you do.",said the Masked Figure as several other Keyblade wielders come to assist in slaying the Darkside,"You need the power to be connected to others!"

 ** _Destati!_**  
 ** _Le porte verranno schiuse_**

The person and the others fought the Darkside, but won pretty quickly.

"There are some groups which, just like us, gather Light in order to drive away Darkness. But that doesn't mean our will is the same as theirs. What I mean is that some don't aim for peace in the Worlds. They gather Light to fulfill their selfish desires. You yourselves will have to find out who are the Seekers of Darkness... hiding behind a Guardian of Light's mask.",lectured the Mask Figure, Leopardus, to the group before opening another blue portal and vanishing within it.

After everyone dispersed, Chirithy reappears.

"What is it? Are you okay? I understand that you are confused, but Darkness won't stop spreading.",said Chirithy,"Darkness has appeared in many places other than here. That's why I want you to go to some Worlds. The Lanes Between are already unlocked."

The person aims at the air with Starlight, and a beam of light comes forth from the tip of the teeth of the blade and goes a few feet in front of them. In a flash of light, a blue portal like before stands open. The person then runs into the portal before it closes.


End file.
